


Got Milk

by Silvia_Phenora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Milk, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Apologizes, sherlock tries to apologize by buying John milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/pseuds/Silvia_Phenora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my friend's drabble, not mine! I'm posting it for her.</p><p>Based on this prompt:<br/>‘You run in looking really panicked and you ask for 6 gallons of milk *why*’ AU<br/>From this tumblr post:<br/>http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Milk

The man skidded to a halt as he sprinted into the store. It was the closest to his flat. The employee looked at him-his scarf was lopsided, his nose was bleeding majorly, and he held a lump of cash clamped in his sweaty hand.

"Six gallons of milk, now, please, thank you." He said between pants for air. The employee paused, but got the milk for him. "That'll be fourteen dollars and thirty eight cents." He said, taking the money and counting out the moist bills. He reminded himself to get hand sanitizer, shuddering somewhat inside. Before he could hand the man his change, he was off just as fast with all six gallons. He wasn't even using a cart.

 

The man darted into the room, dumping all six gallons on the floor in the kitchen before collapsing. His flatmate was coming over later. Maybe, if he was lucky...

The doorbell rang, and he straightened up, adjusting his scarf and trying to wipe away the blood. He put the milk in the fridge, and answered the door. John was here already. They began the most awkward small talk ever, and eventually sat down to talk.

"I'd like to apologize. You know how you always complained that I never got the milk?" Sherlock stood, walking to the fridge. He opened it, letting the milk gallons shine in all their milky white glory. "Is this enough to say I'm sorry?"

John stood, striding across the floor to his friend. They remained silent, each trying to guess the others' thoughts, until finally John relented, wrapping his friend in a tight hug. "Fine. But if it happens again, I'm not going to be as easy to persuade."


End file.
